


The Stealer of Faces

by thedrunkenwerewolf, Timewaster123456789



Series: Heirverse: Phase 1b (Fisher) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mild Blood, Nightmare Fuel, featuring koh the face stealer from the last airbender, hollow related violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: While Gin goes on a mission to clear up some low level hollows, Aizen goes on a mission of his own to track a bigger, badder, slightly more dangerous hollow known as the Face Stealer.





	The Stealer of Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Business: I own nothing but this story. Thanks to Time for working on this with me – this one was lots of fun.  
> Wordcount: 9611. Get a cup of tea and get COMFY this is a READ.
> 
> A/n: I got the idea for this while rewatching Avatar: The Last Airbender series with Catsafari, and reading her piece featuring the same monster called "I dreamt of the faces of the people I loved". So of course I had to plan my own. This is a prequel to my next story 'Fisher' [and thus of the same Specimen F strain] and part of the Heirverse series around very late phase 1 - but can definitely be and is heavily encouraged to be read on its own.
> 
> Notes: a LOT of creative licence with the face stealer's abilities for the sake of angst/nightmare fuel facilitation. Some hollow related violence and a healthy dose of angst and nightmare fuel. Voice being a dick [take a shot every time I say that]. Story cross references if you know what to look for.
> 
> Enjoy. And please note that editing this took 3 hours, so reviews/comments are greatly appreciated.

_"Last night as I slumbered I had a strange dream_

_One that seemed to bring distant friends near._

_I dreamt of the faces of the people I loved_

_And I awoke with a heart full of **fear."**_

_\- The Miner's Dream [edited]_

**...**

**The Stealer of Faces**

It was sometime in the late afternoon, absolutely pouring down with rain, and Sousuke was bored. But at least nobody was there to see him slacking on his reports today.

 _I hate rain,_ he thought to himself.

 _You hate a lot of things,_ Kyouka said. _Probably easier to list the things you don't hate.  
_

_True._

His gaze drifted out the window, and he watched the rain pelt against the glass. It'd been raining for the past week now. And it showed no signs at all of stopping anytime soon.

He sighed and looked back at the report. Hoping for something interesting. The case before him had been put on his desk this morning.

"Face stealer?" he mused. _Could be interesting._

He read the report carefully. Not much information. _A new anomaly?_

He scanned the report.

_The spirits name is Koh. But he is very dangerous. They call him "The Face stealer". When you speak with him, you must be very careful to show no emotion at all, not the slightest expression, or he will steal your face._

_The hollow is said to take faces of anyone who shows any trace of emotion_.

He cast a glance at the missing person files on his desk. _So all who have faced it are missing or presumed dead._

 _Intriguing,_ Kyouka said neutrally.  
_  
Remind me to keep Gin away from this one._

 _Yeah, he'd be at a SLIGHT disadvantage with this one,_ Kyouka said with a smirk in her voice.

Aizen set the file aside and continued going through the stack though half his mind was on the mysterious hollow.

 _I think that's the understatement of the century._ Aizen said. Though he did agree. Not that he didn't have faith in Gin. He did. But he just wasn't ready for this assignment yet. He lacked the required skill set. And he was volatile when it came to his emotions. If he sent Gin it'd be sending him to his death.

He fought back a shiver at the thought. Best for Gin to be kept away from that one. Well away. Other side of the universe away.

_Aww scared you'll lose him?_

_I never said that._

_You didn't have to._

_Do you ever shut up?_

_Am I ever wrong,_

_Yes,_

_When?  
_

The argument was interrupted by Gin slamming the door open grinning.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Got an assignment. No more paper work for me," he sang.

"Of course godforbid you actually work. What's the assignment?"

"Nemu and I are going out to hunt some new hollow the seats can't seem to handle it and 12th wanted to create a file on the case," Gin said smugly.

Aizen smirked. "That's great. And you'll get some good experience in the field." He smirked playfully. "Just try to come back in one piece. I still need you do write the reports. And tell me all about it. I don't get out much these days and I like living vicariously through you."

Gin grinned wider. "Psh ye of little faith..." He said. Though he could tell Aizen was proud of him. "Oh yeah, speaking of those, they asked me to grab the latest files they sent you. And the missing person files."

Aizen nodded. Shuffling the files on his desk. Carefully arranging them before he handed them over to Gin.  
"Here." He said, "When do you leave?"

"Few hours"

"Best get ready then."

Gin nodded and turned to leave. He stopped, suddenly remembering something, and Aizen wondered what it was he'd forgotten when Gin kissed his cheek.

"See ya later."  
Aizen smiled. "Good luck."

Gin beamed at him and when Aizen was sure he was far away enough, he took the Face Stealer file out from under the pile on his desk.

 _That was crafty,_ Kyouka said.  
_That was for the best._ Aizen told her. _This one I handle myself._

 _That little whore is making you soft,_ the voice sneered.

 _Soul society is making me BORED,_ Aizen shot back. _It's a diversion._

He glanced over the file again. A deadly diversion, best not underestimate this one.

 _I concur,_ Kyouka said, worried.

 _Scared?_ The voice asked in faux sympathy. God he hated when the voice reminded him of his Rukon days, which of course it loved to do.

 _Cautious,_ he replied. He wasn't getting any more paperwork done today anyway. He was too distracted. So he rose and headed out for the hunt.

He knew Gin would be away for several days. So he had time. The report told of the last known location of the hollow so he knew where to start looking. A cave near a small village was where it'd last been sighted.

He went home, packed the necessary supplies and headed towards the senkaimon. Taking a deep breath before he stepped through.

X

Gin and Nemu were just getting ready to step through the senkaimon and Gin could barely contain his excitement. Excitement for the action sure but mostly because he would get a chance to impress Sousuke.

"Hurry up!" he groaned.

"I can only work so fast," Nemu replied in that creepy level voice.

X

Aizen stepped into the cave and readied his sword. There was something wrong about the place. He wasn't scared of the dark or anything stupid like that. Hhe could more than handle himself. Yet the cave carried a sense of horror he couldn't quite define. Still, he had scarier things in his own head, so he kept alert but wasn' too concerned. It made sense that given the demon's abilities it would choose to hide in a place that would set it's victims on edge and make them vulnerable. He was intimately familiar with the tactic.

X

Gin shifted from foot to foot. Wishing she could work faster. He was too impatient to even let her creepy voice affect him.

Soon enough the gate was open and Gin resisted the urge to run through it. Instead he made himself take calm soldierly steps through it.

_I'll show you Sousuke. I'll make you proud of me._

X

Aizen ventured into the cave with a veiled caution. He heard the laugh echo through the cave, even as the water dripped down. He was careful not to step in the puddles.

"My my, aren't you a long way from home," a voice teased. Smooth with sinister undertones. He'd be frightened, if he hadn't dealt wiTh worse. It wasn't The _voice_ after all. Just a pale imitation. A copycat. And an inferior one at that.

"Don't you know it's not safe to go into caves alone at night?"

Aizen fought back the urge to smirk. He remembered what the report said. _Show no fear. Show no emotion at all, or it will steal your face also._

_X_

Gin smiled as he came face to face with the lizard shaped hollow.

"I have eaten ten shinigami, you will be next. I'll make it quick if you don't make me chase you," it laughed.

"You'll not find me so easy as the others," Gin replied grinning. _Wait had it said 'ten?' the report suggested more than three times as many..._

X

"Life isn't safe, mine in particular," Aizen said evenly, "Are you going to show yourself?" he asked and leaned arrogantly against the cave wall to wait.

_Ready?_

_Always,_ Kyouka replied.

X

"We'll see bout that little boy," the Lizard laughed. "Better start running!"

Gin had to leap out the way of its teeth and its tail swiping him.

Gin smirked. "That's my line." He grinned "shoot to kill, Shinsou!"

It leapt out the way of the blow, but Gin swung his zanpaktou round and cut the thing in half.  
_Easy!  
_

_Yeah yeah don't get cocky now kid,_ Shinsou said. Though his zanpaktou shared his excitement.

Gin nodded and faced the next hollow.

X

Aizen waited for the creature to emerge. Making sure to wipe his face clean and keep his voice monotonous. Not wanting to be too reliant on Kyouka Suigetsu.

At least the voice had been useful for ONE thing.

The hollow laughed again and he watched it creep into the light. Or rather, crawl along the cave ceiling. Sounding for all the world like an insect or a millipede.

In the moonlight he saw the creature had a centipedes body, and it's face was a white mask... for now at least. That would probably change quite quickly.

X

Shinsou extended and ran through two hollows while Nemu threw grenades and dictated notes on the hollows powers.

"Damn this is _fun!"_ Gin cried. Shinsou roared in agreement.

X

"One does not walk into a cave alone unless one must. Human or Shinigami it's strange to find one so friendless," the hollow began. Aizen bit back a laugh, _amateur._

"By choice only, people are," he flash-stepped and lashed out with Kyouka, nicking the hollow as it scuttled away. "Idiots."

X

Another one came at him from behind. It would have caught him with its talon if he hadn't flash stepped out of range. Aizen would be proud of him his skills had come so far with that. He sent Shinsou spearing through the hollow, listening to it die. Enjoying it's death scream.

X

The face stealer chuckled again. As if it were unriled. _Fool. Did it really think luring him deeper into the cave to attempt a jump scare would work?_

He shook his head but walked deeper in anyway.

A part of him was disappointed. He came for a challange. Not an amateur. He didn't want to praise the voice's effectiveness but...

The thought died when the creature dropped behind him.

"Then you must be the biggest idiot of them all," it taunted.

 _Now_ he was having to squash his laughter. Compared to the voice, this was pathetic. "Tell me why have you come?"

"To kill you."

The face stealer laughed. Again the bite of a flea on an elephants hide compared to Jacinto. The Monster. The voice in his skull.

The Darkness Within.

"You presume too much."

"Do I?" he asked raising an illusion of himself and stepping calmly around the beast. He lashed out and grunted in pain as the creature's tail knocked both the sword and himself into the cave wall. _Note to self, illusions not effective._

 _Well consider it's power. Maybe inanimate illusions would still work?_ Kyouka reasoned as he rolled to his feet. She sounded miffed at being called ineffective indirectly or otherwise.

X

He was quite enjoying himself when claw hooked him through the shoulder from behind. He screamed in pain as Shinsou fell from his numb hand and the creature lifted him to it's mouth of razor sharp teeth. Boom! It exploded in a rain of hollow dust as Nemu's grenade went off in its mouth, catching Gin with bits of mask and other shrapnel. He fell to the ground and felt a rib crack.

He bit back a cry of agony. "Fuck" He cursed. And not just because of the pain. How was he going to answer Aizen's questions about the ribs without looking completely incompetent?

 _Worry about it later._ Shinsou barked. _Focus on surviving._

Gin nodded and gained himself to is feet. Wishing for a medic.

Another hollow - a large savage dog - lunged at him. He gored it through with Shinsou. Thoroughly pissed off now.

X

 _We can try,_ Aizen answered her. Aware the hollow was cackling now.

"Try to remember who I am, _boy,_ " it said. "I've been reading body language and studying faces for centuries... parlour tricks won't work on me!"

Kyouka bristled at that. Aizen reminded her to be calm.

"Why don't you come and face me?" he asked calmly.

X

Gin slashed left and right, killing more hollows. Shinsou extended to take a spider looking one through the...chest? before he could retract though, something smashed into the side of his head. Making him see stars and lost track of things for a moment. And hurt a hell of a lot. He was beginning to have a bit more sympathy for Aizen about that time the older man walked into a lampost...

He opened his eyes to see another lizard thing and the wounded spider rushing him. He couldn't have been out for more than a second or two. He extended Shinsou to decapitate the spider and forced himself to his feet before taking the Lizard's legs from under it. He looked around, expecting more to come, but there was only the twitching lizard on the ground.

He finished it off and sheathed Shinsou with a sigh before gingerly touching his eye, which was already swelling to much for him to open fully.

Okay, he was beginning to have a _lot_ more sympathy for Aizen for walking into that lampost.

X

"Face yourself," the face stealer said, and Aizen saw the red eyes glowing in the dark. And then he saw a boy, small for his age, whimpering 'they didn't deserve to die!' before he burst into tears. It wasn't like when Jac called memories to the front of his mind. At worst those were a flashback. No, this was high definition, Imax 3d stuff, like he'd been a fly on the wall. He almost laughed out of habit. He had honed certain defense mechanisms against those memories to the point of instinct, but he caught himself.

"You really an amatuer." Aizen said while his mind raced. "That isn't me, not anymore,"

 _It didn't even try to attack,_ Kyouka hissed.

 _I know,_ he replied. Whatever this thing wanted, it was more than a straight up kill. That would be his advantage. He only needed to kill the thing. He'd feel more confident if he knew what _its_ goal was but it wasn't necessary.

Well, _hopefully_ it wouldn't be necessary.

X

Gin hissed in pain and his hand came away bloody. Not good. He could just hear Sousuke lecturing him now. _You left your back wide open. Hollows fight dirty remember?_ He scowled. Determined to not make that mistake again as he moved to find the others. At least they'd had the sense to send medics with them.

Gin was bitterly regretting objecting to that now. Next time he'd keep his gob shut.

He tried not to wince in pain from his ribs as he searched for a medic.

X

"Ohh I think it is. Buried deep down under all that bravado." The creature said smoothly. Calm. Serene almost. It'd frighten him if he weren't so familiar with the tactic. If he weren't already so desensitised to the tactic. "You see, people don't really change. They just wear masks to cover their true selves... how many masks are you wearing? I wonder... And how can I chip away at them, to see your true face?"

Aizen didn't react. Though he wanted to laugh. This was the most pretentious asshole he'd ever seen.

"Funny. You talk as if you know me, yet you know nothing."

He really hadn't thought that the hardest part of the fight would be hiding his _amusement._

"Don't I? I know that you're weak and scared. I know that you desperately wish you weren't, like a little boy who wants to be a manga hero," the hollow's voice was low and oily, almost cajoling.

"I know that you treat the one you love like dirt because you'd rather he leave you for being an asshole than because he finds out how pathetic you are. I know that the tiniest things that would matter to no one else touch you, because you know you aren't worthy," the imax vision showed Gin complimenting his hands, giving him the peppermint and white poplar, overjoyed by the scarf, saying he loved him the first time.

"I'm already aware of his affection if that's all..." he began hiding sudden nervousness. The hollow talked over him.

"And in turn the tiniest things cut to the bone," the vision changed to nothing but a shot of a well kept desk and a vase of lavender.

X

Gin stumbled in to where the medics had set up. His ribs throbbed, his sword shoulder was on fire where the claw had hooked him, and he could barely see out of his left eye.

"Damn what happened to _you?"_ asked one of his unseated squadmates, he hadn't bothered to learn his name.

"Whaddya _think?"_ he snapped. He was going to get enough shit from Sousuke without these idiots heaping on.

"Looks like it was a hell of a fight but, did you get him?" his medic said as he laid in the next available cot.

"Yeah, I got 'im."

He sighed he'd and waited for he next available medic to come to him. Oh well. It was still better than paperwork. And Sousuke always said every scar was a lesson. And every lesson made you better.

X

This time Aizen had to actually repress his reaction. It'd been a long time since he'd felt any real fear, any actual horror, but this was pretty damn close.

It took some effort, but he managed to keep his face clear of emotion. His voice bored and jaded.

 _Fascinating._ The voice snickered. _He knows you about as well as I do!_

"And how could you possibly know?" Aizen asked. The creature laughed then. It's voice slick and oily. "I've been watching you for some time now, Aizen Sousuke." It drawled. "Word on the street is you're an anomaly. Different. Like us."

Aizen didn't move. Didn't flinch. Didn't react. He knew it meant he was like the hollows. But he didn't rise to the bait. If he did it would take his face. Take his life.

And then it would go on to take Gin's.

He refused to let that happen.

X

The medic healed him as best he could, put his arm in a sling and wrapped his still sore ribs, not much to be done for the black eye though, but at least the kido had brought the swelling down. So much for his triumphant homecoming, but at least he'd accomplished the mission.

X

"I do not share the normal human failings if that's what you mean. In that sense I suppose I'm like a hollow," Aizen drawled. Actually that made him realize something but he would explore it later in the comfort of home with fewer enemies and a lot more sake.

The hollow laughed.

"I tire of your games." Aizen said. Bored. "Is there a point to this or should I just kill you now and save us both the time?"

X

 _You got hurt because you were careless,_ Shinsou said. _Maybe next time we don't get so cocky eh?_

 _Shut up._ Gin said. But he was too tired to put any real fire into it. He sighed. Oh well. Nothing to do about it. He'd just have to tell Sousuke to cook him things he could eat one handed while he recovered.

X

The hollow grinned. "I think you'll find it's me who's going to kill you. I'd LOVE to add your face to my collection. And then when I'm done with you I'll do the same to your loverboy. I'd very much enjoy taking the face of someone you _love_..." It's smirk widened sadistically. "I wonder if he'll scream. Like your other friend..."

And then his face changed, into that of Yuki. His best and only friend growing up in the Rukongai district. Soft skin, brown hair...a lovely girl.

"I wonder if he'll cry." the creature said, imitating Yuki's sweet voice. " Pity you won't be there to watch..."

Aizen's heart skipped a beat when he saw that face. _Bastard_. Then everything sort of turned off, he felt nothing, cared for nothing, his entire being focused on destroying the creature in front of him. He flash stepped, the creature tried to back away but it'd drawn too close in it's taunting and caught the last foot of Kyouka through its chest. He drew the sword out and stabbed it again as it retreated, letting Kyouka express what he couldn't.

"You talk too much," he stated calmly as it's glowing eyes stared at him from a safe distance. He could hear it panting and fought the chill rising up his spine. Something wasn't right. "Why don't you come and have a go if you think you're hard enough."

X

Gin returned to Seireitei and deciding that he wanted to face Sousuke roughly... oh never, dragged himself to Ran's house and knocked.

He waited for Ran to answer the door. The mission was successful, so why did he feel like a complete failure?

The door opened and immediately Ran's smiling face morphed into an expression of horror.

"Good gods, what happened?!" She exclaimed.

"Hollows." Gin explained. "The mission with the twelfth... I got careless. Can I hide out here fer a while?"

"Come on in," she smiled. "I'll make tea and you can put your feet up."

X

Aizen could feel the chill risk through his body. It felt like there was a block of ice inside him. The voice fed off his anger and fear. Attempting to urge a reaction out of him.  
_Kill him.  
_It got no such reaction.

X

"Thanks Ran, have I told ya' how much I love ya?" he eased himself onto the couch and waited for the promised tea. Tea? It reminded him of Aizen and he had the image of Sousuke in his position hiding out while he got his feet under him. The idea was so absurd that he laughed and instantly regretted it. Good god did he rebreak his rib? Owww!

X

The creature lunged at him, he sidestepped and caught it with a back hand slash as it passed. It was getting angry. That was good; it would make mistakes, he wouldn't.

The creature turned and screeched in his face. An awful unholy scream. It's face morphing to Gin's then Yuki's, and Gin's again as it attacked. But he still didn't react to any of it. There was only one thought in his mind: kill the thing.

He racked his brain for a fresh tactic. A way he h could use Kyouka Suigetsu's illusions to trick him somehow...

X

Gin clutched his sore ribs with his uninjured hand and groaned. _Okay, new rule, no laughing. Laughing hurts._

Ran came back in carrying a tray of tea with two cups and her blue flowery teapot. Gin smiled when he saw the teapot. Happy she still used it. He'd brought it for her years ago...

"You in a lot of pain?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I laughed and forgot that doesn't go well with broken ribs..."

X

Aizen dodged again and the thought came to him, he'd already noted that it was getting angry, frustrated by its own ineffectiveness.

"I really was expecting more of a fight," he goaded, stepping out of range. "I should have just _let_ Gin deal with you," he leaped away again. "It would have been nice safe practice."

It hissed. Good, he wanted it blind with rage. He waited for it to rush him, close the distance between them. Let it think he'd gotten cocky and careless.

He dropped and twisted right as it reached him, razor sharp legs grazing his back. He activated Kyouka as he landed on his stomach, face carefully tucked into his arm. He had a theory that while it could always read expression it could only do the mind reading with eye contact, it'd pinned him with it's eyes every time it'd shown him visions. So all it should see now was his expressionless body face down and the illusion of blood coating his clothes and the cave floor.

The hollow bellowed its victory and threw itself at him to finish the job. He twisted and it landed on Kyouka's upraised tip. Momentum and gravity did the rest and it wriggled against the hilt, claws scraping at him. He wanted to smile but the fight wasn't over yet.

X

Ran grimaced in sympathy and handed him his tea before sitting on the floor with her own since he was sprawled over the entire couch.

"You want to talk about it?" Gin fought a bitter laugh and wound up half coughing, half whimpering again, imagining the role reversal. _'n there's the shortest conversation ever._

Ran winced again in sympathy. "Maybe not today then if you're in too much pain..."

Gin whimpered again. He did want to talk about it though. "I'm 'kay if I don't laugh." He said. Catching his breath back agreement and waiting for the pain to pass.

"So how do the mission go?" She asked.

"Successful." Gin told her. "Though I feel like I failed. I got beat up fer one and I know Sousuke's gonna gimme a lecture when I get back..."

She nodded. "You feel like you let him down?"

Gin nodded. Gods he felt pathetic. He wished Cherry was here...

X

Aizen fought to keep his face unreadabe as he yanked his sword out and the creature lashed its tail and smashed him against the cave wall. Upon landing on the floor he quickly cast another illusion and ran into position. And then he waited.  
Front row seats for this performance.

He watched the face stealer as it scuttled over to deliver what it thought was the final blow.

It scuttled across the stone, leering over the unconscious 'body'. Aizen smirked.

"Not so cocky are you now you little shit?" It sneered. It used a claw to lift and turn the 'body' over, but instead it only saw a blank face. No eyes. No nose. No mouth. Nothing.

Aizen, calmly waiting, saw his opportunity and seized it.

He leaped onto the creature's back and ran it through...three times. It collapsed under him and he stabbed it in the head for good measure.

X

Gin sighed. Alas no Cherry the fox, but at least Ran was here. At least he had someone to talk to other than Aizen.

"You know he's just going to be happy you're okay," Ran said gently.

"Uhg _don't make me laugh_. He's gonna read me the riot act about being careless and _then_ he'll never let me live down that a couple of mid grade hollows beat me down. Speaking of that, it's strange the hell butterfly made the mission sound far more dangerous than the file implied."

"It'd hardly be the first time one division didn't communicate properly with another," Ran snorted.

"Yeah I guess," Gin sighed. "The thing that really gets me is that this was my chance to prove myself and I..." he stopped, his lip trembling. He didn't even know why he was suddenly so upset.

"Aww hey," Ran said, reaching up to take his hand. She'd be putting her arm round him if not for his ribs. "I'm sure it'll be fine. He'll just be happy you're home. You know so many working that mission didn't come back. And there'll always be other chances to prove yourself."

"I just..." Gin began but couldn't finish the sentence.  
"And I don't think he'll read you the riot act." She continued. Hell just want to build you back up again. He might be your captain but he's your partner first. He loves you."

X

Aizen watched the vile creature disappear and knelt on the ground for a moment before he stood, catching his breath again. _There. One less insect in the world. Now to go home and enjoy a nice cup of tea and some good company._

X

"Maybe, but he loves power, skill, competence and I... Hell why'd he pick me anyway?" Gin whimpered miserably.

X

Aizen walked through the door sore from where he'd hit the wall and cursing his mistake, a different hollow with different power and that easily could have killed.

"Hey Gin?" he called out. No answer... strange. He sensed for reiatsu and found none. Not good. Gin should have been back hours ago.

 _I wonder if he screamed I wonder if he cried_.

Aizen shook off the hollows words and swept back out of the house. He had sent him after low level hollows, a clean-up mission. Gin couldn't possibly have been killed, his fox was way too clever for that. He'd probably just gone somewhere when he realized Aizen wasn't back yet. He headed for Ran's house and broke into a flash-step.

It was the first logical place to look for him.

X

"Oh, lots of reasons..." Ran said softly.

They heard the knock on the door and Ran stood, "I'll be back," she said.

"No worries I ain't going anywhere," Gin called out after her.

She walked through the house and opened the front door. "Ah. I was wondering when you'd come."

"Is Gin here?"

"Yeah," she answered. "You better come in. He's in the living room."

Aizen nodded. "Thankyou."

Rangiku nodded and shut the door behind them. Following Aizen in.

"Gin?" He called out. "Gin, I..." He stopped dead when he saw Gin. Saw the black eye. The broken arm. "Fuck" He hissed. Gin flinched. "What happened?"

Good god what had he sent Gin into... had the intel been faulty? Had they been ambushed while he'd been playing games with some voice wannabe?

Gin looked away, Aizen looked furious, "There were more of them than I anticipated. One got me from behind." That was true enough.

"Aizen!" Ran barked seeing tears well in Gin's eyes again since he was looking at her to avoid the captain. "He's hurt. Cut him some slack."

"I can see that. I want to know why," Aizen's voice was a dagger of ice.

"Ran it's 'kay he has a point," Gin said quietly.

"How many were there?" He asked. Trying to remain calm.

"About fifty," Gin said. "I was doing fine until I got caught from behind."

Aizen fumed. _Fifty?_ The reports said _twenty five._ The dickhead who'd given him faulty intelligence would pay for this. Heads would fucking _roll_ for this.

 _Did you ever consider it's because he's incompetent?_ the voice asked.

 _Fuck off._ He sneered back. He wasn't in the mood for petty sarcasm from the voice right now.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Now wasn't the time to get angry. "How badly are you hurt?"

"It's nothing I arg!" he tried to get to his feet and pain shot up his side like a knife, he fell back into his nest on the couch which in turn jostled his arm. He curled up, holding both with his good arm and moaned, burying his face in the pillow. Perfect.

Aizen was kneeling at his side in instant, the hollow's words echoing in the back of his mind. God he'd been trying to protect him not send him to his death... and he couldn't even apologize since he couldn't tell Gin he'd switched the files. He laid a gentle hand on Gin's shoulder, hoping that that arm at least was okay, and swept the hair out of his face. Gin didn't seem to like that, burrowing deeper into the pillows so he stopped.

"Gin I...can I get you anything?" he could feel a rather large lump in his throat though it didn't show in his voice.

_See what you cause? I keep saying he's better off without you, if you'd just..._

_FUCK OFF!_  
  
He was not going to deal with the voice right now, Gin was the priority. Him and the aforementioned, highly misnamed 'intelligence' agents.

Gin whimpered pathetically and buried into the pillows waiting for pain to pass. Pain was tearing through him. His ribs were on fire and his arm... he bit back tears but they still managed to squeeze out of his eyes from the agony. His arm felt like it was being stabbed. Repeatedly. He thought he heard a voice calling him but the pain was drowning everything out. Gods it was so painful...  
It just hurt so _much..._

The pain was blinding and dizzying, but it didn't last forever. Eventually it began to subside and the real world came back into focus again. Though he kept his face hidden.

Voices were calling him.  
"Gin?"  
"Gin can you hear me?"

He groaned. Not wanting to leave the safety of the pillow just yet.

Gin nodded in the pillow. He swallowed and spoke his voice rough, "Aye...can...just give me a sec okay?" he finally said, humiliated at having to ask.

Aizen frown but nodded though Gin couldn't see and went into the Kitchen to make tea.

"Rangiku," he called when she didn't follow immediately.

Ran ignored Aizen in favor of helping Gin sit up and handing him a few tissues.

"Thanks," he whispered as he took them.

"Anytime," she gave him an encouraging smile. Aizen continued to make the tea but though he couldn't hear what was being said he could tell by tone that Gin hadn't minded Ran disobeying his request. Which meant Gin had specifically wanted _him_ to go away. Did he know about the files?

He racked his brain but still he couldn't be sure.

X

Meanwhile Gin wiped his watery eyes with the tissues. Taking a deep breath. "That was painful," he said, trying to sit and breathe in such a way that didn't aggravate his ribs or his arm again. _New rule number two, no sudden movements or running._

"Broken bones hurt like fuck," Gin managed. Feeling pathetic. He'd be out of action for weeks...

Ran nodded soberly. "Yeah they tend to do that."

Gin nodded - slowly - and tried to relax his muscles. "Told ya he was mad at me." He muttered.

"Eh he was probably just worried," Ran said but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself and Gin just looked at her incredulously. They stopped talking as Aizen walked back in.

Aizen's expression didn't change but he felt his heart break a little when he saw Gin'd obviously been crying. He should have comforted him better.

"Here," he handed him the tea.

"Thanks," Gin said with a forced smile.

"I'm sorry."

Gin's eyes widened. "Wasn't your fault," he said shyly.

 _Yes it was,_ he thought just as the voice said the same thing. This wasn't about him though so he simply said, "Still I don't like it when my things are broken."

 _Right, that's your job,_ the voice cackled.

 _Face-stealer and you should do a duet, oh right you did._  
  
Gin looked away, "It's not like I meant to."

"I know," Aizen reached out before remembering that touching Gin would probably hurt. Gin looked crushed when he let his arm dropped.

 _Damned if you do..._ the voice sing-songed.

_I was damned a long time ago._

"Sorry," Aizen said softly. "I don't want to make your arm hurt again."

"Oh." Gin still looked sad. "Well, this is my good arm, so..."

The voice was enjoying this. _Wow, its sort of impressive how much you're fucking up right now. Can you really not do anything right? It's like you're failing on purpose! Are you even trying?_

It was louder now. And bad things tended to happen when he heard it more clearly. God he felt useless.

"I shouldn't have sent you out there," he said.

Gin shook his head slowly. "No. It was me who fucked up. I left my back open..."

"It wasn't your fault."

 _It was my fault really. I should've verified the intelligence. A lapse that won't happen again._  
  
"But I let you down..." Gin was trying to reign himself in now. "I let you down and..."

"You could never let me down." He said softly.

 _You say that,_ the voice mocked. _But you should just accept it you're a liar and a terrible person._

"But I did." Gin said sadly.

Aizen sighed and took his hand. It was all he could do without causing more pain. "No you didn't."  
__  
It was me who let you down.  


_Just like always, t_ he voice sneered gleefully

"I tried so hard and..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Aizen roared, face contorted with rage. Gin and Ran both flinched.

 _Oh hell,_ Aizen thought staring at them. Gin looked too scared to talk, Ran spluttering somewhere between too scared and too angry to form words.

The voice cackled, _The truth does hurt doesn't it._

He took a deep breath to calm himself. That... wasn't meant to come out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to shout, especially not at Gin. He was just so damn angry at the voice, the monster, always chattering on and never ever, ever shutting the fuck up. Always reminding him just how big of a screw up he was.  
Not even letting him have five goddamn minutes to just BE there for Gin. If he could have physically punched the voice he would have.

 _I am an ocean of calm_. He told himself. _I am an ocean of calm..._

_Calm my ass-_

_WILL you shut the fuck up for five minutes?!_ he hissed at the beast.

"Sorry," he said. Trying to sound as non threatening as possible. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I'm not angry at you."

Gin's voice was that of a quiet little mouse. "Ya sounded pretty mad..."

He sighed. "I just... don't like it when you talk yourself down."

"And you think telling him to shut up will what help his self esteem?" Ran snarled.

_Hit the nail on the head there._

_You know if I were decapitated you'd die._

_How many times have we had this conversation?_ the voice said, bored.

"I know it's just...frustrating. Gin's so much better than that."

 _Unlike you._ The voice said. Aizen ignored it arguing was just making things worse today, it seemed the face stealer had chipped away at his defences a bit more than he'd thought. _Or maybe you're just mad you broke your toy._

"There's still better ways to go about saying that." Ran hissed.

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry."

"We can't all be as confident as you," she said. "Honestly he tries SO hard to impress you. To live up to your expectations. To be what you want him to be- and then you snap at him? What's wrong with you?"

The voice snickered. _What's wrong with you indeed._

"A lot of things," Aizen answered her calmly. "But did you ever think of the possibility that Gin doesn't _need_ to impress me?"

"He just wants you to be proud of him."

"And you think I'm not already?" He asked.

No, I don't," Ran snapped. "And if you are then you do a poor job of showing it."

Gin listened to them argue. Wanting the ground to swallow him. This wasn't what he wanted to happen, and he hated arguments. He was tired and in pain and he just wanted to sleep. He was beginning to wish he'd stayed at the fourth. At least there he'd get some peace.

"Can you guys go argue somewhere else?"

They both turned and looked at him. Looking adequately shamed.  
The voice snickered. _Yeah, shame on you bickering in front of an injured person._

"Sorry," Ran muttered sheepishly. "We'll stop shouting." She turned to Aizen. "Won't we?"  
He nodded. "Yes. We'll stop."

 _Even though she's right,_ the voice smirked.

Ran glared at him as he took a step toward Gin.

"Is there anything you need?"

 _Ice,_ Gin thought but he felt embarrassed enough as it was, "No."

Aizen remembering a similar situation, reversed, and feeling a need to repay his darling Gin thought a moment, "Hmmm ice? Painkillers...Cherry?" Cherry was a good offer Gin was the type who liked something to comfort him and Cherry was warm, soft and far better at that than he'd ever be.

"Ice," Gin said trying to hide his relief. "Not Cherry she'll jump on me."

Aizen nodded and mentally admonished Gin for not training her better... or at all, and left.

X

When he returned Ran let him in and he found Gin asleep on the couch. Cherry whined in his arms, "Shhh," he hissed.

He laid an ice pack against Gin's ribs another on his shoulder and pinned them both in place with kido so he wouldn't have to wake Gin to bandage them on. He then gently set Cherry on Gin's feet, hissed at her when she tried to whine again and raised a kido barrier around Gin's upper half, so she couldn't move past his waist or jump up from the floor. Satisfied, he pulled off his haori, noting that it was still stained with face-stealer and laid down on the floor in front of the couch, using the haori for a pillow. The floor boards bit into his bruised back but that was fine, he didn't intend to fall asleep.

He inhaled deeply and sighed. Letting the pain ground him. Gods it had been a day... he'd fought the face stealer who knew far more about him than was considered comfortable, had the voice piling on too and sticking the knife in. He'd come home to find his Gin badly injured because of his carelessness, had a slanging match with Ran which only upset Gin...

It wasn't a good day. It was a day he just wanted to end so he could go to sleep, wake up tomorrow and start fresh.

He looked up at Gin again, Cherry nosed Gin's foot and tried to whine again.

"Hey." He scolded softly. "Go to sleep." He sighed again. He watched as she curled up and flattened her ears. Well, at least she listened to him.

Aizen lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Trying not to think. Thinking never led to any good thoughts.

After a while, he felt Rans footsteps.

"You want me to wash that?" She asked. "It reeks of hollow."

A _ctually it reeks of me_ _AND_ _hollow and those two things are synonymous,_ he thought.

"It's fine."

"It stinks." She wrinkled her nose. "And I'm sure Gin won't appreciate the smell."

He relented for Gin's sake and because he was too tired to argue. He'd wind up saying the wrong thing and she'd cry then Gin'd get mad or worse he'd admit the truth about the wrong thing and be utterly screwed.

She took it and he laid back with his on his arms wondering if she'd simply wanted to screw with him. Ah well he hadn't intended to sleep anyway. Face stealer for all it's incompetence had raised an interesting point. If the voice's plan had been to make him as hollow-like as possible, why? It was strictly necessary for the task he was supposed to accomplish and the voice had put a ridiculous amount of effort in, more than the boredom of a century and half...

Actually, maybe that _was_ it just a game for the voice to pass the time with? He could _almost_ sympathize. Still, the concept worried him, he didn't like to feel like he was missing something.

X

Gin twisted in his sleep, dreaming. He and Aizen were fighting a horde of hollows and he was tiring fast, his sword lowering as it got heavier in his hands. Something slashed his shoulder and he screamed for Sousuke. His lover flash stepped behind him and he felt piercing pain as Kyouka skewered him.

"You just a burden, holding me back," he turned in horror to see Aizen pull Kyouka free and calmly wipe the blade as Gin fell to his knees.

He could feel the life draining out of him. His heart - quite literally - bleeding out. Red stained his hands, his fingertips, the ground, everything. He only had time to croak out one word 'why?' Aizen spoke an answer but Gin didn't hear it, he'd already slipped into darkness...

He woke with a start, his hand quickly reaching to check a wound that wasn't there. remembering only with the sharp twisting pains in his body that he was injured. So he was alive then. He wasn't so sure that was a good thing.

He took a few deep breaths and tried to remember where he was. He found Cherry curled up by his feet and calmed somewhat. On inspection of his body he found ice packs bound to him, though not with physical means. _Magic?_ He shook his head. _No, kidou._ He realised then there was only one person who could do this.

He sat up slowly... very slowly. Careful not to jar his arm or his ribs again. And looked around. Trying to tell himself it was just a dream.

"Sousuke?" He called softly. Feeling like a tiny injured mouse.

Seeing no sign of the man He then peered over the edge of the sofa and saw him lying on the floor.  
"The heck ya doing down there?" He tried to smile. He was still in a fair bit of pain but he tried to smile.

A somewhat sheepish grin answered him. "Watching you sleep," Sousuke said. "Me and Cherry took shifts guarding you. How are you feeling?"

"Bit better than before." Gin said. "Still hurts though."

Aizen nodded. "It will. You did break a few bones."

"Don't remind me," Gin said. He didn't need to be reminded of his failure. The pain was enough. He moved slowly to sit up and reach for Cherry only to find a barrier blocking them.

"Uh, can ya put this thing down?" He asked, touching the barrier making it glows blue with the contact.

Aizen lowered the kido barrier and Gin carefully sat up to stroke Cherry's soft white fur. Gin frowned, still upset by the dream being so at odds with reality... he hoped. He glanced sideways at Aizen sitting on the floor a hint of worry showed in his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Obviously, you're hurt," Aizen snapped.

"Like ya care," Gin said and immediately winced. Aizen actually looked shocked and ...was that hurt? Gin swallowed and cut him off as he opened his mouth to speak, "Sorry, bad dreams."

Aizen relaxed noticeably, "Hmmm, well the healers took care of all your open wounds so there shouldn't be any infection therefore no fever... What kind of dreams?"

Gin sighed. "We were surrounded by hollows and I got stabbed. " He elaborated. Not wanting to reveal too much. "Guess my brains still in overdrive, well at least the fear part of me brain..."

_The fear part, the Insecurity part... God only knows what other parts..._

Aizen nodded. "Makes sense. But you're safe now and I won't let anything hurt you." He said. "And besides," he smiled, pointing to Cherry "do you think anything could get past her?"

Gin looked at Cherry dozing, looking like she wouldn't hurt a fly (she would) and laughed, until he remembered that hurt so he stopped. He grimaced and Aizen winced.

"More painkillers?"

"Please." Gin whimpered. In too much pain to even care how pathetic he sounded.

Aizen left and returned with the pills and a glass of water. Waited patiently as Gin functioned with one arm. While he wanted to look after him, he didn't want to step on Gin's pride so he let him go his own pace.

"Thanks," Gin smiled once he'd took the pills. Bad dream aside He was grateful Sousuke was here. He couldn't imagine how difficult it'd be to be living alone and trying to do everyday things one hand. Like cook. Everything would take ten times longer. And nevermind washing and bathing. The medics told him not to get his bandaged arm wet. Everything would be so much more difficult...

"Can I sit?" Sousuke asked.

"Sure." Gin said. Adjusting to make room on the sofa carefully. Aizen sat beside him and made to put am arm round Gin and then remembered the broken ribs and stopped awkwardly mid reach.  
"Uh..."

"Round the shoulders." Gin cued him.  
"But won't that..."  
"I broke me arm, Sou, not my shoulders." He smiled tiredly. "It's fine."

Aizen settled his arm carefully around Gin's shoulders. Gin wanted to crawl into his arms and stay there til the fear went away but he couldn't because of his ribs and he pain. He cursed both.

Instead he had to settle for resting his head against him. He'd make up for it when he was healed. He'd be like a barnacle stuck to a ship... or an octopus clinging to its prey.

He sniffed. "You could really use a shower," Gin said softly. Aizen chuckled softly.  
"You too."  
"Would if I didn't have to get my arm bagged up and could move easily." Gin answered. Tiredly teasing. "What's yer excuse?"

"I went looking for you and found you like this."  
"Ah." Gin said. "Okay, valid excuse. You should still shower though. You stink."

Aizen smiled. "Maybe we can do that together."  
"Shower fer you bath fer me." Gin mumbled. "Standing hurts."  
"Good point."  
"What happened to you anyway?" Gin asked, curious now. "How'd ya get so..." He grimaced and wrinkled his nose for show at the smell and pointed at the blue stain on his clothes visible on the white collar. "Messy?"

Aizen shrugged, "Hollow, he wasn't as difficult as the file made out but it still took a while."

"Oh," Gin said feeling a bit guilty as Aizen helped him to his feet. He hadn't even thought about what Aizen had been doing.

X

As they got ready to bathe together, Aizen shrugged out of his robe and Gin gasped at the pattern of deep bruises cross hatching his back. That had to hurt like hell.

"You lay on the floor with yer back like _that?_ " Gin asked. Horrified.

Aizen shrugged. "It looks worse than it is."

Gin still winced at the sight of his bruises. "Remind me later to put lavender oil on it it'll help with the bruises."

Aizen nodded wanting to visibly wince at the mention of the hell plant - lavender meant mistrust, after all in the flower language. Their language now - but the thought of Gin's hands on him soothing his wounds did sound nice.

He turned around and helped Gin undress and climb into the bath. He joined Gin shortly after.

Gin sank into the water as much as his battered body would allow hoping the heat would ease his bored muscles. "Guess we both got pretty beat up huh?" He asked wincing as his arm twinged. "Ow."

_Okay, new rule, no being bitter cuz apparently tha' hurts too._

"Easy," Aizen told him. "Don't think about that now. Just focus on recovering."

"Kay." Gin said. Handing him a flannel. "Help me wash?"

Aizen nodded and lifted up the wet flannel to wash Gin's back, trying to ignore the nasty bruises that marred the lovely pale skin. Then washing himself. And true to his word, Gin did rub lavender oil onto his bruised back when they were done. And much to his surprise, it did soothe his injuries a little.

X

When they were washed and dried and ready for bed some time later, some of the colour had returned to Gin's face. Aizen helped Gin into bed, careful not to bump his arm or his ribs and send pain through his body again - having to resist the strong urge to tuck him in like a five year old - and then disappeared, returning with a glass of water, more painkillers, and a cup of tea. Gin took them, swallowed the pills with the water, and gratefully sank back into his soft, warm bed to enjoy his tea. He knew well enough there were some things in the world that a cup of tea just couldn't fix, but still. A spot of tea always helped.

Aizen climbed in with him, moving very slowly and carefully. He lay on his side and reached for Gin's hand, afraid to do much more. Cherry however, was bolder, snuggling a bit closer, but then she was much better at this comforting thing than he was.

"We've really been in the wars, huh?" Gin said, feebly attempting to joke, and Aizen smiled.

"It would appear so," he said. "Will Rangiku mind if we stay here?"

Gin shook his head. "Nah. She likes it when I stay over. I think she misses living together."

Aizen nodded and Gin looked at him. "Scoot closer?" he asked, and Aizen gingerly complied. He'd never wanted to wrap his arms around Gin so much. Gin must have sensed it, because he carefully rolled into his side, lay his injured arm on the bed between them and slung his good arm around him, smiling tiredly but warmly.

"When I'm healed I'll be all over ya like a fly on shit but this'll have to do while my ribs heal." Gin said. Aizen had to smile. At least his sass was intact.

"I'll hold you to that," he smirked. Letting his arm settle around Gin's hips instead of his waist or ribs. "But just focus on getting better for now."

"Right."

Gin yawned and Aizen smiled at his lover.

"Sorry," Gin murmured. "Long day."

"It's alright." Aizen smiled. "I'm just glad you're home in one piece."

"'m sorry." Gin said softly.

"What for?"

"For letting you down." Gin said weakly. "I was supposed to be strong and I failed... like I fail at everything."

Sousuke could feel his heart break a little inside him as tears welled up in hs Gin's eyes again.

"You haven't," he answered gently. His free hand moving to tenderly stroke Gin's silver hair. "So stop that talk."

"But-"

"Shh."

Gin quieted immediately, and good gods he'd never wanted to hold Gin so much. He would be right now if not for the agony it would cause Gin's ribs. "You did very well today. The mission was a success and you came home alive. You came back to me, and that's all I care about."

Gin nodded again and whimpered. Aizen just kissed his forehead. The better part of today might have been a mess, but this moment right here wasn't. He could feel Gin's hand close around his own and squeeze tight.

"I want to hug you so much," he said.

"That's my line," Gin mumbled.

"We'll make up for it when you're healed," Sousuke told him. "Get some rest."

Gin nodded. "Okay."

Aizen smiled then. "And for the record, you don't fail at everything," he added, a little lighter, "You didn't fail at catching _me."_

Gin laughed a little at that. "Cheesy." he mumbles, face flushed pink and half hidden in the pillow.

"You know you like it." Aizen smiled back at him. "Now get some sleep."

Gin nodded again, getting sleepier now. "G'night, Sou," he said, his eyes slowly closing. Aizen knew Gin would out like a light in a few seconds. He would be too if not for the chatter in his mind. But it would quiet soon enough. Especially with Gin so close.

"Goodnight, moon of my life."

The voice would have a few choice words to say about the endearment later when he was alone, when it was quiet and his thoughts echoed loudly in the silence. But for the moment he was simply too tired to care, and drifted off with Gin into sleep. But his slumber was filled with nightmares; the twisted, mangled faces of the people he loved, and the echoes of the Face stealer's voice pondering aloud. And the voice, the godawful voice piling on...

_I wonder if he'll scream. I wonder if he'll cry._

_What will you do then, I wonder?_

And he awoke again with a heart full of fear, sweating and panting. And braced for the voice's next onslaught. Because really, the face stealer was nothing compared to the monster in his head.


End file.
